You’re my luck, I’m your reason
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: Maryse wasn’t the type of person that expressed her feelings towards anyone. Will someone change that?


**You're my luck, I'm your reason**

_A/N: This is my first ever Randy/ Maryse music one-shot. I've never worked with any of these superstars so please cut me some slack =). I want to thank my BFF for requesting the challenge. I hope you guys like this and please tell me what you think :) Now on with the one-shot and enjoy! _

_Summary: Maryse wasn't the type of person that expressed her feelings towards anyone. Will someone change that?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE and the song which was used in this one-shot…..well I only own Cody Rhodes…. just kidding.**

Maryse Ouellet was walking down the Arena for the Hell in A Cell P.P.V. She wasn't fully healed to be back she just had to witness the biggest headline match of the night which included Randy Orton vs. John Cena.

On the other side of the arena Randy Orton was walking down the main hallway with his boys Legacy behind him. Tonight was the night that Randy would send John Cena packing to SmackDown and he would retain the WWE Championship.

_**The secret side of me, I never let you see **_

"Teddy, Cody did you guys do what I asked for?" The Legend Killer questioned the Legacy.

The Million Dollar's Man son answered. "Yes of course Randy."

"What did you ask Randy? We didn't do anything." The son of the American Dream stated.

The Legend Killer turned around to catch Teddy hit Cody right in the gut. "Did you do it or not??"

Ted stayed quiet as Randy got in Cody's face. "Randy we--

"We what Rhodes?" He yelled. "You have to do everything I tell you."

Cody shook his head. "No, I don't."

Randy just an inch away from slapping Cody replied, "Who do the hell do you think you are? You're in Legacy kid I call the shots, tell you what I want and when I want you to do it. Got… don't make me tell you twice or else."

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it. **_

Cody looked at the floor and shook his head. "Yes Randy you call the shots. Don't worry we took care of it."

"Scram," Randy shouted as Legacy vanished.

"I hate when Randy gets like that I can't stand him. I'm tired of Legacy; receiving orders from him." Cody whispered to Ted as they entered there locker-room.

Ted sighed. "Tonight's the night right?"

"Yeah, tonight's the night." Cody repeated.

What they didn't know was that Maryse was hearing everything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A tall man asked Maryse.

The Self Proclaimed Sexiest of the Sexy diva turned around to find the former WWE Champion Randy Orton. "Nice to see you too."

"You better not be spying on Ted and Cody." He barked.

"Even if I was why do you care what they do?" Maryse shot back as she started to walk away.

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

The Viper grabbed her by the arm. "What did you hear?"

Maryse grabbed his hand and shoved it off her arm. "What are you going to do? Hit me. Besides you don't care."

"Who says I don't care? I didn't think about hitting you; if you don't give me another option I just might." The 3rd generation superstar growled.

The blonde bombshell tossed her over her shoulder. "They're tired of receiving orders from you, and that tonight was the night."

Randy blinked. "What … what do you mean tonight's the night?"

Maryse raised a brow. "Do I look like a mind-reader to you Orton? It could mean that they are going to beat DX."

Randy didn't waste time he was pounding on Legacy's door as Maryse disappeared. Finally, Ted opened it.

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.**_

"Randy what do you want?" The 3rd generation wrestler Ted DiBiase Jr. asked.

Cody got up from his chair and stood being him. "Can we do something for you?"

"Do you guys think I'm an idiot or something?" Randy asked. "You guys really think that you can talk about me behind my back without me finding out."

The 2nd and 3rd generation superstars both replied in unison. "" What are you talking about?"

"Liars, Liars, Liars!!! I make Legacy. Help you get the tag tittles and this is how you guys repay me? Talking about me behind my back? You guys should have my back." Randy hissed.

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control it **_

"Randy your nuts, where do you get this from I bet you're making it up." Ted murmured it quietly.

Cody sighed. "If you heard this from someone they are trying to distract you from your match tonight."

"Maryse wouldn't lie to me," Randy yelled.

"Yeah okay whatever Randy," Cody said as they left the room.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster I feel like a monster**_

_**Did Maryse make it up? Is she playing a game with me?**_

Randy was walking out of Legacy's locker-room headed to his when he found the Canadian Beauty.

"Randy," The blonde said with her French accent. "What happened?"

He faced the blonde, "Why do you sudden have an interest to what happens Legacy or me?"

"I'm a very caring person." Maryse added.

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

Randy looked at the former Divas Champion, "You don't seem like that."

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me Orton," She purred.

"Why don't you show it towards others?" He questioned her.

"Up to this point no one has given me a reason to," The Blonde informed him.

As soon as Randy was going to say something the ref supervising his match came up to Randy.

"Randy your match is next," The guy in the black and white shirt said as he left.

"I have to go," Randy said as he put on his shirt.

"Wait…. Randy good luck."The French Beauty yelled.

"_As long as you're here you're my good luck and I'll be your reason." He said turned around and kissed her._

_**What did you think? The ending was kind of random …. Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed =)**_

_**Crystal**_


End file.
